


Hypothetical Words & Real Feelings

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, I swear I can write longer pieces than this, Relationship(s), respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Jack and Mr. B share a moment on the back porch.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Tobias Butler/Jack Robinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Hypothetical Words & Real Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I may, at some point, place several of these ficlets together but until that time, I'm just scattering them like crumbs of lemon cake.
> 
> Please, my friends, stay safe and healthy. Hugs.

Standing on the back porch as the first stars were starting to make themselves known, Jack and Mr. B seemed to drink in the quiet as the party inside continued.

Jack took a sip of his drink and while seemingly staring out into the gardens said, “I want you to know that if I were hypothetically going to ask a resident of this household to become my life partner, recognizing that she rightfully would consider it wholly her decision, from a traditional standpoint, I would not feel that I needed to travel to England to ask an elder family member who cherishes her for their blessing, I would more accurately and rightfully travel no farther than the kitchen.”

Tobias Butler’s eyes brightened with unshed tears as he too stared into the garden. After taking a moment or two to compose himself he said, “And, hypothetically, if there were a resident of this house who I loved as much as the babe Mrs. Butler and I lost all those years ago, I would be grateful to know that she would be loved, respected, and cherished by someone who appreciates what a wonderful and amazing person she is and would be honored to welcome him officially into the family.”


End file.
